Stars Hollow High Graduation Day
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: it's Kwan and Steve's big day from Graduating from Stars Hollow High and Zach has an idea for them after getting the boy's off to start thier own lives being independent adults one studying abroad one playing baseball at UConn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's day of Kwan and Steve's big highschool graduation from Stars Hollow High and Lane and Zach are sitting next to each other in chair's in the audience.

Zach places his hand on lap's on her lap gently ''you ready for this Mom

''am I ever. I can't believe that it's been 18 year's already and that they are graduating already.'' Lane says

''I know right but I am ready for them to graduate and I bet they are too.'' Zach says

''yea.'' Lane says

''babe?'' he questions her

''yea?'' she questions him

''I have to talk to you about something.'' he tells her

''okay shoot.'' she says

''okay well it goes like this I think we should adopt.'' he tells her

''What are you out of your freaking mind Zach!'' she says

''Kwan and Steve havn't even graduated yet and your talking about this now?'' she questions him

''is this really the time and place to be talking about this?'' she questions him

''can't this wait until after they graduate and we get home?'' she asks him

''just think about it I think it would be fun.'' he says

''yea and all that up keep again?'' she questions him

''Zach no I don't think we can do it we raised our boy's that wasn't good enough for you?'' she asks him

''we are going to be old by the time they get out of highschool.'' Lane tels him

''only around like 35-36 and not if we adopt an older child or older children.'' he tells her

''ughhhh Zach.'' she complains

''but I think it should be girls this time twin girls.'' he tells her

''What!'' Lane says

''oh come on Mom pleaseeee?'' he whines

''let's just enjoy the ceremony right now okay?'' she questions him

''fine.'' he says

Rory and Logan find them

''hey Lane hey Zach.'' Rory says

''Rory Hey Hi Logan.'' Lane says

''hey Lane Zach.'' Logan says

''hey Rory you look beautiful as always.'' Zach tells her

''aww thanks Zach.'' Rory says

''good to see you sir.'' Zach says and shakes Logan's hand

''you too.'' Logan says

Rory and Logan sit down next to them.

''Lorelai couldn't make it?'' Lane asks her

''noo she wanted to but she just couldn't get out of work but wishes both of them well.'' Rory tells her

''aww that's too bad.''Lane says

''yea.'' Rory says 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so Lane what are the boy's doing this summer?'' Rory asks her

''oh well Kwan leaves in the morning for London he is going to be studying abroad all over europe this summer and working and we will also be getting ready to bring Steve to the University of Connecticut in August.'' Lane tells her

''aww that's good are you sad?'' Rory asks her

''yea a little but they will be fine and are 18 and are now on thier own starting thier own lives out in the real world without the need of Zach and I.'' Lane tells her

''did Steve get that full ride to play baseball at the university?'' Logan asks him

''he did.'' Zach tells him

''that's great!'' Logan says

''thanks we're excited!'' Zach says

''so are you sad that your boy's are graduating today?'' Rory asks her

''a little but not bad more excited that they are finally done.'' Lane tells her

''that's good yea I was really happy the day that I graduated from Chilton and I think mom was too no more putting up with that school's nonsence that she hated.'' Rory tells her

''wow Kwan is leaving tomorrow already?'' Rory asks her

''I know right it's crazy!'' Lane says

''he's going to have an amazing summer studying abroad learning new things,traditions,cultures,languages,foods,ect.'' Lane says

''is is part of a University program?'' Rory asks her

''it's part of the University of Connecticut also.'' Lane tells her

''wow he got in also?'' Rory asks her

''he did he got into all the school's he applied to.'' Lane tells her

''which ones were those?'' Rory asks her

''Eastern Connecticut State,Central Connecticut State,Southern Connecticut State,Yale,University of New Haven,University of Hartford.'' Lane tells her

''wow that's awesome good for him!'' Rory says

''I know!'' Lane says

''Steve only applied to one school?'' Rory asks her

''yea pretty much he wasn't really sure on the whole college deal since uh Zach and I didn't really go to college or finish and graduate college.'' Lane tells her

''ah I get it.'' Rory says

''yea I mean he's good student but he just doesn't like the academics as much as Kwan does.'' Lane tells her 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the ceremony Lane,Zach,Rory, and Logan all find Kwan and Steve.

''Kwan Steve congradulations.'' he says and shakes both of thier hands

''thanks dad.'' Kawn says

''thanks dad.'' Steve says

''we are so proud of you two!'' Lane says and hugs them both

''did you see whose here?'' Lane asks them

''hey Kwan hey Steve congradulations we have a little something for the both of you.'' she tells them and hands them each 2 envelope's one from her and Logan one from Lorelai

''wow really thank you.'' Kawn says and hugs them

''thank you Rory and Logan.'' Steve says

''your welcome have fun with it or save it or spend it on something you guys really like.'' Rory tells them

''that was very nice of you guys and Lorelai.'' Lane tells her

''well I am thier god mother I try and spoil them when I can.'' Rory tells her

''okay we'll we should probably get home.'' Rory says

''yes us too we have a lot do still since Kawn is leaving first thing tomorrow morning.'' Lane tells her

''hey kwan come here bud.'' Rory tells him

Kawn comes over to her

''hey have an amazing time learn lots of stuff and becareful okay?' Rory questions him

''I know I will Auntie.'' he tells her

''send me or e-mail me picture's and post cards.'' she tells him

''you bet auntie.'' he says

''okay.'' Rory hugs him one last time

''congradulations again.'' Rory tells him

''oh thanks.'' he says

''Steve bud I'll see you around.'' Rory tells him

''okay Auntie.'' he says

''okay we'll see you guy's

''okay.'' Lane says

Rory and Logan leave and go home

''ready Mom?'' Zach asks her

''yea meet you boy's back at home if you wanted to stay and take picture's with and talk to your friends.'' she tells them

''okay.'' they say

Lane and Zach take a picture with thier graduate's then leave and go home to get more done for Kwan's trip. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''so Mom have you thought about what I told you earlier?'' he questions her

''No Zach I havn't!'' she says angrily packing Kwan's suicase

''I don't really want to talk about this again tonight okay I have a lot on my mind right now trying to make sure Kwan doesn't forget anything!'' she tells him

''listen Zach why don't you go out and get a beer at K.C.'s bar or something tonight so I can just have a little time to myself right now to think.

''you going out?'' he asks her

''I don't know maybe later to get a coffee with Rory at Luke's or something.'' he tells her

''okay babe I love you.'' he tells her and kisses her cheek

Lane just nods

Zach leaves the house and goes to K.C.'s and sit's at the bar.

''what can I get you?'' the girl behind the bar asks him

''just a beer please.'' he tells her

''coming up.'' the girl pulls one from the ice and pops it open and gives it to him

''thank's.'' he says and chugs it a little watching the tv up on the wall

the boy's come home a little while later and get out of thier cap and gown.

Lane is packing Kwan's suitcase

''hey Mom where's dad?'' Steve asks her

''oh out at K.C's bar or something I don't know that's where I just told him to go.'' she tells them

''oh okay.'' he says

''what are you boy's going to do?'' she asks them

''we don't know play video games or work on some music or something.'' Steve tells her

''oh okay good.'' she says and starts going down a check list she wrote out to herself so she wouldn't forget anything in kawn's suitcase 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that evening Lane finishes what she needs to get done.

''okay boy's I'm going to go and meet Aunt Rory for a coffee be good and please don't burn down the house I'll be back.'' she tells them

''okay.'' they say

Lane leaves and goes to the diner.

''hey Lane.'' Luke says

''hey Luke.'' she says and sits at a table and waits for Rory

Rory shows up a little while later

''hey Lane sorry I'm late I just got out of the shower.'' Rory tells her and sits down

''oh that's okay.'' Lane says

''so what's up are you okay?'' Rory asks her

''no I'm not Zach just informed me that he wants to adopt twin girls from Korea!'' Lane tells her

''what!'' Rory says

''my exactly thought too!'' Lane says

''is he crazy? I mean you havn't even sent the boy's off yet!'' Rory says

''I know well Kwan is leaving tomorrow so he'll be gone but Steve still has until August.'' Lane tells her

''so what are you going to do?'' Rory asks her

''I don't know just think about it for now. I mean raising twins was hard.I don't know if I can do it all over again and he wants infants besides!'' Lane tells her

''uh!'' Rory hits her head in confusion

''so what do you think?'' Lane asks her

''oh I don't know I'm just letting it all sink in.'' Rory tells her

''wow infants all over again!'' Rory says

''yea!'' Lane says

''well if you do decide to do it I will be here to help you both Logan and I will.'' Rory tell sher

''thanks and yea I know you guy's will be because that's what best friend's do.'' Lane says

Rory gives her a hug and just let's Lane hug her back because she neds it. 


End file.
